Cartas Rotas
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Las hermanas Evans están muy unidas, pero entonces Lily recibe aquella carta de Hogwarts.


A Petunia Evans, una muchacha nervuda y rubia, le gusta pasear cerca de los arriates cercanos a la iglesia de _St. John_. A cien metros, su hermana pequeña, una chica pelirroja que aun no ha cumplido los diez años, regatea a varios muchachos con un balón de goma en mitad de la calle. Como siempre que Lily juega, los nervios de los chicos se crispan. Petunia siempre tiene que intervenir, la mayoría de las veces en defensa de su hermana, que simplemente se encoge de hombros y se resguarda a su espalda con sonrisa pícara.

A Petunia le gusta esa vida en el fondo. Criar a medias las carpas de la pecera con su hermana (aunque ésta no entienda que a los peces hay que racionarles la comida y no dársela de golpe), compartir gustos musicales, habitación... Aunque sabe que no será para siempre porque sus padres ya están discutiendo a qué internados les llevarán. Lily fantasea con que irán juntas y Petunia seguirá protegiéndole de las gorilas que se enfaden porque juega mil veces mejor que ellas al fútbol.  
De igual forma que ama el fútbol, Lily tiene su pasión en su colección de cromos. Todos los años comienza una diferente y todas las semanas acude a la librería a comprar nuevos sobres. Petunia intenta convencerle de que hay cosas mejores en las que gastarse la paga semanal pero Lily sencillamente no escucha.

Cuando Petunia siente que podría acostumbrarse a tener esa serie de discusiones con su hermana, tan banales y distendidas (y donde siempre Lily le arranca una sonrisa aunque sienta deseos de darle un puñetazo), aparecen el nuevo vecino y la carta.

Todo cambia. De pronto Lily y Petunia no irán al mismo internado. Ahora Lily solo habla de escobas voladoras, _quidditch_, de varitas mágicas y tamaños de calderos, de encantamientos levitadores, cuadros que hablan, pociones de sueño eterno, cervezas de mantequilla, uniformes con un león bordado en el pecho, lechuzas que envían cartas...

Petunia rompe la tercera carta que recibe de su hermana. Se la entrega una lechuza parda y adormilada que le recrimina con mirada ambarina (posiblemente por haber hecho todo aquel viaje en balde). No entiende nada. Su vida no era perfecta pero le gustaba. Y ahora... Siente como si su hermana estuviera a kilómetros de distancia (cosa que es cierta) encerrada tras un muro que ella no puede franquear. ¿Quién le va a salvar ahora de los abusones? Trata de explicárselo a sus padres que le miran con conmiseración y le dan palmaditas en la espalda. Incluso trata de hablar con ese hombre de gafas de media luna y barba kilométrica que parecía tan guay el día que fue a visitarles por primera vez.

La frustración es tal que la próxima vez que recibe una carta, golpea a la lechuza. Y la noticia debió de correr de su boca porque a partir de entonces no vuelve a recibir ni una carta más. El silencio y el sentimiento de traición se instalan entre la estupenda relación que habían mantenido hasta entonces las dos hermanas. Petunia quiere creer que ese vecino de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda le ha sorbido el seso.

El primer verano tras su estancia en aquel internado, trata de convencerla para que deje aquella casa de locos y vuelva con ella, a su colegio de niñas repipis en Oxford. La mirada de Lily refleja los peores temores de su hermana; está cargada de condescendencia. En lugar de compartir su tiempo ahora que por fin se ven, Lily prefiere la compañía de su vecino, un chico de lo más raro con unos padres que se están peleando todo el día. Entonces Petunia siente que quiere borrar a su hermana de cada rincón de su vida. No piensa perdonarla. Si Lily ha elegido, ella también puede elegir. Y elige quemar esos banderines granates y dorados que su hermana se ha empeñado en que vistan su pared, o esos cromos pentagonales de ancianos con verrugas que le miran con gesto hosco.

Cuando se marcha por fin de aquella casa que ya solo tiene recuerdos dolorosos para ella, Petunia necesita olvidarlo todo. Necesita olvidar que tiene una hermana. Necesita olvidar todos esos sapos y ranas que algunas noches se metían por debajo de su cama para salir cuando se ponía las zapatillas por la mañana y le pegaban un susto de muerte. Necesita olvidar las risas y reproches de la pelirroja, su escoba de carreras, su baúl donde ingeniosamente pueden entrar un caldero gigante, una lechuza y diez tomos impresionantes de libros. Necesita olvidar a ese muchacho de gafas circulares y sonrisa socarrona de pelo negro y despeinado que entra un día en casa y anuncia que se casará con Lily. Necesita olvidar las riñas que tenía con su madre porque Lily se llevaba todas las navidades los preciosos jerseys de punto que su madre compraba a escondidas y justificaba con el frío que se debía pasar en Escocia.

Vernon era el mejor hombre para olvidar. Con Vernon y su papada, su gesto conciliador y su matojo de pelo rubio, las cosas volvían a ser tan normales como hace quince años atrás.

Aun así, a veces se traiciona mirando la única foto que no pudo quemar de su infancia: Lily y ella, abrazadas y sonrientes delante de los arriates de la iglesia de St. John. A veces juraría que la sonrisa de la pelirroja se acentua por momentos y sus ojos de color verde vivo parpadean. Pero cuando vuelve a fijarse con más atención, todo sigue igual.

_¡Ay, Lily, pequeña! ¡Cuánto habrás crecido! ¡Cuántas cosas me he perdido de ti por no saber comportarme a tu lado! ¡Qué tontas hemos sido!_ Y estrechaba el retrato contra su pecho para luego volver a olvidarse de su existencia y seguir creyendo que la única magia que existe es la que puebla los sueños de los niños. 


End file.
